Magnus and Clary
by Psalms chapter 34 verse 11
Summary: This is just a one shot of Magnus wiping Clary's mind when she's four years old:  Please read, I mean come on its Magnus!


_Hey everyone! I know I already had this up, but I had to make some changes so it's pretty much the same but improved! So I'll just fix this one shot that I thought would be cute. Plus it has Magnus YEAH:]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the stuffed wolf, okie dokie:]_

Four year old Clary Fray looked up and down the street her mom was taking her in puzzlement. "Where are we going mamma"? She asked her mother holding on to her stuffed wolf tightly. Her mother looked down at her with a thin smile "we're going to see a friend of mine honey".

"Okay but who is she"? Jocelyn smiled as she corrected her daughter, "He clary, this friend is a he."

This made Clary happy she liked boys more than girls. Her best friend from preschool Simon was a boy and her new Uncle Luke was one as well. "Is he my Uncle like Luke is"? The thought made Clary bounce up in down excitedly. Jocelyn grabbed her arm and was walking up stone steps that lead to a brightly colored door. As she pushed the button she looked down at her daughter and sighed, "no baby hes not your Uncle".

Clary was about to ask who he was then when the door swung wide revealing a tall man that was so colorful he reminded Clary of a rainbow. She wondered why he dressed like that, none of the other boys she knew looked like this. Though Clary wished they did; he was so pretty and shiny! The man looked at her mother and sighed " your late, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn you do realize that my time is limited and very important. Your lucky that I'm not going to charge extra for the wait."

Clary saw her mother roll her eyes and sigh quietly. "My apologies Magnus I do appreciate what your doing for me."

Magnus looked thoughtful then shrugged, "well I'd be lying if I said the task that you've given to me wasn't intriguing to say the least."

He looked down at Clary for the first time and grinned at her, "hello little one, I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself and off poor Chairman Meows tail this time".

With that he turned and strode though the door way yelling at Clary's mom to shut the door before anyone saw them. As Clary wondered who Chairman Meow was, and when she had pulled his tail, (she was pretty sure she never had and that the shiny Magnus man was wrong) Clary felt herself being lifted and carried to what looked like a kitchen.

Normally she prefered walking but was to busy looking around in fascination to protest. There was bright paint everywhere on the walls. Clary wished her mom would let her color on the walls like that, but everytime she tried she got in BIG trouble. She was set on a tall chair and held her stuffed wolf Uncle Luke gave her in her lap. She carried it around everywhere since he had given it to her and sometimes she forgot she had it. She had another wolf at home from Luke as well, but her momma only let her carry one at a time.

Magnus came and stood in front of her and seemed to be talking to her mom quietly. Finally Clary interupted. "Mr. Magnus why are dressed so pretty like a girl?"

Magnus chuckled and her mother looked at her reproachfully. "Clary we don't ask people questions like that! It's very rude now say your sorry".

Clary opened her mouth to say sorry, she didn't want to be mean to the pretty man when Magnus stopped her.

"There's no need to apologize Clary, I dress this way because my personality and charm are so bright that my wardrobe just has to reflect the inner magnificance".

Clary didn't understand anything he had just said, but nodded none the less. Her mother spoke up then telling Magnus to hurry up. To which Magnus replied with a huff that "magic didn't just happen and it took time to preform spells espcially ones this intricate."

Clary was about to ask what he was talking about when Magnus' hands started to glow a vibrant cobalt blue. As he reached for her Clary gasped and tried to get down from the chair. She screamed when he grabbed her yelling out for her momma at the top of her lungs.

All of a sudden it was over and Clary got really sleepy and looked around blearly. She could faintly hear her mother thanking someone and looked over to see a tall sparkly man. He was blurry and it hurt her eyes to look at him for very long. The sparkly man turned to her mother and told her the spell was starting to take effect and would wear off in about two years.

Clary felt herself being lifted and carried when she heard the man call out to her mother. He was standing in front of Clary, her small wolf in his hands. He started to give it to her but Clary shook her head. "No you keep him I have another and you need him to be your friend, like Luke gave him to me to be my friend." She saw Magnus shake his head and try to give it to her but she held her ground.

"Please take him you helped my momma so you should take him as a thank you."

Magnus shrugged pulling the wolf back. "Well then, thank you for the gift Clary."

But Clary was already asleep and as her mother carried her away Magnus looked down at his gift and smiled. He decided that he liked the small red head and was sorry that he had to take her memories. But he knew this small wolf would always be special to him, because of the way he recieved it. And he would keep it with him for a very long time.

_Its short I know, but here it is anyway! Hope you guys liked it and if you have time please give feedback on where I was right and where I went wrong. Also my spell check isn't working and I come from a long line of dyslexics. Thnks ~Psalms_


End file.
